


All's Fair in Love and Villiany

by bisexualandready2die



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Happy Ending, Lance in Spandex, Langst, M/M, PINING KEITH, Shiro owns a gym, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualandready2die/pseuds/bisexualandready2die
Summary: Keith lives a double life, balancing between being a regular guy and The Paladin, Altea City's very own superhero. But little does he know that his best friend and love of his life Lance is also the supervillain he often goes toe-to-toe with.A superhero au no one asked for.





	All's Fair in Love and Villiany

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice.

Altea City Bank boasts of being the one of most secure banks in the country, which is why most would find it disconcerting that a man would was currently strolling through the empty halls, a bright smile on his face. But this is by no means an ordinary being. The money in here is there for the taking. It’s really too bad he’s not here for that purpose. A security camera swerved in his direction, and instead of avoiding it the villain flashes his very best smile, almost lavishing in the attention, and then very deliberately triggers the alarm. Of course, he wants to steal something, but what’s the use of crime if you don’t have an audience? He makes sure to perch very dramatically on a ledge near the ceiling. In record time he hears a telltale thump behind. The villain’s eyes seem to gleam as he turns around to face his foe, his counterpart, his nemesis, his rival:  
“Did you miss me?”

Keith is absolutely, thoroughly pissed. Azul had gotten away, with the diamond and barely a scratch on him. This is the third time that month the supervillain had handed his ass to him. What’s the use of superpowers when that arrogant, loudmouthed flirt is allowed to continue his crime spree? And his day had started off so well…

“Rise and shine, Mullethead! Keith blinks blearily up at his best friend and roommate, Lance McClain. He had known Lance since they were small. Lance and Keith have a friendship for the ages, they balance each other out perfectly. Lance is energetic, outgoing. He talks with his hands, has no concept of personal space, can make a mean lasagna, and Keith is hopelessly in love with him. This was by no means a recent development, and Keith has learned to accept the fact that he has no chance with him. However this does present a few challenges while actually living with the love of your of life, but Keith makes do. “Hey Keithy-boy you have to get up, you have work! I made pancaaakes!” Lance drew the word out, knowing how effective it would be. Keith bolts out of bed, rushing to the kitchen, Lance’s laughter following him.   
Later Keith rushes out of the door to meet up at Shiro’s gym, just missing as he is closing the door the suspicious smirk that has grown on Lance’s face. Keith’s job as an instructor at Shiro’s gym, the Black Lion, is the perfect cover for very different activities. Underneath the gym is where Keith trains to be a superhero. The hours in it have shaped him to be the hero he is today, The Paladin. It would not go over well if he was late. He arrives at the door, gasping, only to be met by the gaze of his brother Shiro.

“Apparently, saving innocent lives and protecting the city isn’t enough incentive for you not to be late, Keith.” Shiro says disapprovingly.

“Oh back off, Dad” Keith snaps back. For that little comment he finds himself with an extra hard workout for today’s training. He finds himself getting into a rhythm and really enjoying it until Matt rushes in. Matt works on tech for Keith and he’s eternally grateful for it. But Matt also listens in on police transmissions, so if he’s here, it can only mean one thing. 

Matt waves him over. “Azul set off the alarms in Altea bank, if you go now you can cut him off before he gets away.” Keith immediately puts his medicine ball down and faces Matt determinately.  
“It’s time to suit up!” he announces and taps his wrist. How Matt managed to make his suit expand out of an ordinary wristwatch he has no clue, but not a day goes by where he isn’t thankful for it. As soon as he is properly clad in his signature red and black, he takes off to face his nemesis. He goes straight through the sunroof and lands on the floor behind Azul.

“Did you miss me?” Azul purrs, a salacious smile on his face, perched on a high ledge.

Keith grits his teeth “Like hell I did.” Azul throws his head back and laughs, the sound high and haughty. 

“Aw, not even a little bit?” He pouts. Keith feels his anger steadily rising in him.

“You evil little…” he growls. Azul floats down from the ledge, obviously having the time of his life.

“Oh, oh, oh!” he crows “Another award-winning insult from the man wearing tights!” Keith explodes.

“THIS IS AN AERODYNAMIC SUPERSUIT. I AM NOT WEARING TIGHTS!” Keith then sees Azul bolt down the hallway cackling. He cusses under his breath and follows him. The next hour involves an elaborate game of cat and mouse, with Azul bobbing in and out of his reach and having several objects levitated right at him. He almost catches his foe twice. TWICE, but the asshole slips out of his grasp and gets away.  
“See you again, Goody-Two-Shoes! I hope you’re as incompetent the next time we meet!” Azul blows him a kiss and disappears. 

Now Keith, back in his civilian form, is exhausted and mad. He pushes open the door to his and Lance’s apartment.

He hears a cheerful voice come from inside. “Keith! I just the best day, you will not believe…” As Lance rambles away, Keith feels a smile growing on his face. Maybe this day wasn’t a total loss after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura are coming up, I promise!


End file.
